Gender Swap Disney
by StoryWriter102
Summary: This is a fanfic made up of stories from some Disney Movies but the characters are Gender swapped


Don't own Disney or Frozen or the story line but the characters have been Gender bended so enjoy

the castle doors and windows are closed and the two Boys separated from each other, Andrew watches as Elso goes into his room and closes the door, He looks sad and confused

on a snowy days, Andrew, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to Elso's room and calls out to him

"Elso?" Andrew knocks on Elso's door and starts singing Do you want to build a snowman

Later in Elso's room, a now older looking Elso paces in his room looking panicked

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" Elso says looking at his hands

he holds out his gloved hands to his parents

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."His Father said as takes a step towards him but Elso pulls back

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." He said

the King and Queen look at each other in sadness

a few years later Andrew now a teenager slides past Elso's door and enters his parents room and hugs the King and Queen

"See you in two weeks." Andrew said

Down in the hallway, Elso bows formally in front of his parents

"Do you have to go?" He asked

"You'll be fine, Elso." The king said

During a storm the King and Queen are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship, after their funeral Andrew knocks on Elso's door

"Elso?" He asked

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" He sang

Andrew slides down the door and sits against it, looking sad"Do you want to build a snowman?"

In his room Elso is sitting in the exact same position as Andrew, his room is frozen with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Elso begins to cry as does Andrew sitting outside his door

Three years later it's the day of Elso's coronation ceremony and people are arriving to the kingdom

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Dock Master greeted

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur." French Dignitary said

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." He added

A mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son

"Why do I have to wear this?" The boy asked

"Because the King has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" The mother replied

"That's not my fault." The boy said

an excited couple walk past Krista and Sven

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Persi said

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!" His wife added

walking behind the couple is the Duke of Weselton with his two guards

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" He asked

up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the King and the Prince. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Irish Dignitary said

"I bet they are Handsome." Spanish Dignitary siad

inside the castle Andrew is asleep in his room, snoring when there's a knock on his door

"Prince Andrew?" Kai said

"Huh?" he said

"Prince Andrew?" He asked again

He sits up, his eyes are still closed and his hair is all messed up

"Yeah?"he pulls a piece of hair from his mouth

"Sorry to wake you, Sir but..."

"No, no, no. You didn't."he said yawning with his eyes still closed

"I've been up for hours."He lied as he sits up he falls back asleep and starts to snore, as his head drops he startles himself awake

"Who is it?" He asked again

"It's still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai replied

Andrew stretches still with his eyes closed "Of course! Ready for what?" He asked

"Your brother's coronation, sir." Kai replied

"My brother's corneration..." He said

he opens his eyes and notices his coronation suit at the other end of the room and he suddenly bolts awake with excitement

"It's coronation day!"He quickly gets out of bed

Andrew bursts out of his room, wearing his coronation suit, he passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement

"It's coronation day!" He said

Andrew rushes off down the hallway and starts singing "For The First Time in Forever" as he sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle

in the church Elso stands at the alter with Andrew beside him, Andrew looks into the seated crowd and sees Hannah waving at him from her seat and he waves back, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elso's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elso goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers

"Your Majesty, the gloves." The Bishop informed

Elso hesitates and slowly removes his gloves, with his hands shaking he picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse, Elso looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over

"King Elso of Arendelle." The Bishop announced

as the Bishop finishes Elso quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts his gloves back on

"King Elso of Arendelle." The Crowd repeated

Elso turns to crowd and smiles and they clap

in the castle ballroom the guests dance to music and then Elso is announced

"King Elso of Arendelle." Kai announced

Elso turns and faces the guests smiling

"Prince Andrew of Arendelle!" He added

Andrew rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers him to stand beside Elso

"Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to..." he asked

Kai places him beside Elso

"Oh. Okay." he said

Andrew looks at Elso and takes a step away from him, the guests clap and the music starts to play

Elso peaks at Andrew and says quietly"Hi." He said

"Hi...Hi me...?" He asked

Elsa nods

"Oh. Um...hi." He said

"You look Handsome." He complimented

"Thank you. You look Handsomfulier. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more...more Handsome."

Elso smiles"Thank you." He said as he looks at the guests celebrating

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elso asked

"It's warmer than I thought." Andrew added

"And what is that amazing smell?"He asked

they both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other

"Chocolate!" They said at the same time

They both laugh, as Andrew is about to say something Kai interrupts them

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai informs

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton." The duke corrects taking a step closer to Elso

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King." He said

the Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand her wig tips forward making both and Andrew and Elso giggle, then Elso clears his throat

"Uh...thank you, only I don't dance." Elso said

"Oh." He said

"But my brother does." Elso informed

Andrew laughs then realizes what Elso has offered

"What?" he asked

the Duke quickly takes Andrew's arm

"Lucky you." He said

"Oh, I don't think..." He was about to say when the Duke yanks Andrew onto the dance floor

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." He assured him

as Andrew looks at Elso in desperation

"Sorry." He said

on the dance floor, Andrew stands as the Duke dances around him showing off

"Like an agile peacock..." he said

he steps on his feet as he dances around him

"Ow! Ow." He exclaimed in pain

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" The Duke asked

"No." he replied

"Oh. Alright. Hang on." he said

he suddenly grabs Andrew and dips him back

"They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing." he said

Andrew notices Elso giggling at them and smiles, he tips Andrew back up and spins him

"Oh!" he exclaimed

he starts dancing around Andrew again

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!" The Duke said dancing

as the music ends Andrew walks back towards Elso

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, Sir." The duke said

after his dance with the Duke Andrew joins Elso and they both laugh

"Well, he was sprightly." He said

"Ah! Especially for a man in heels." he said

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." he said

"Me too..." He said

then Elso catches himself, stiffens and looks away"But it can't." He said

"Why not? I mean, if we..". he asked Andrew goes to grab Elso but he pulls away

"It just can't." He replied

"Excuse me for a minute." he said

Andrew turns and walks away sadly, as he walks through the crowd a man bows and bumps Andrew making him fall, just before he hits the ground Hannah catches him

"Glad I caught you." Hannah said

"Hannah!" he exclaimed

she places her drink on the tray beside her, lifts Andrew up and starts dancing with him

later Andrew and Hannah chat and have a drink

"I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..." he said

as he extends his hands he accidentally hits her in the face

"Oops. Sorry." he appologized

they then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat

"Your physique helps I'm sure too." She said  
>as they walk and fool around Hannah notices the white streak in his hair<p>

"What's this?" she asked looking at his hair

"I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." He said

"I like it." she said liking the streak in her hair

later they sit on the balcony and Andrew shows how to eat a pastry"Yeah, The whole thing! You got it." He said

they both laugh as Hannah stuffs her face

"Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many Sisters?" he asked fasinated by her story

"Twelve older Sisters. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally, for two years." She replied

"That's horrible." he said

"It's what Sister's do." He added

"And Brother's Elso and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day he just shut me out, and...and I never knew why." He said alittle sadly

Hannah takes his hand"I would never shut you out." She promised making Andrew smile

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" he asked

"I love crazy." She replied

feeling attracted to Hannah and Andrew starts singing "Love is An Open Door"

"Can I say something crazy?" she asked

she kneels on one knee and takes his hand"Will you marry me?" She asked

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes." he replied

Hannah and Andrew try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Elso

"Excuse me. Pardon."

"Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you."he said soon he spots Elso

"Oh, there he is. Elso! I mean, King."Andrew said as he bows while he reaches Elso

"Me again. Um...may I present..." he said

he takes Hannahs' hand and brings her next to him"Princess Hannah of the Southern Isles." he presented

Hannah curtisys"Your Majesty." He said

they both laugh and start talking at the same time"We would like..." They said at the same time

"Uh...your blessing..." they said laugh again as they said together

"Of...our marriage!" They said

Elso looks shocked and confused"Marriage?" He asked

"Yes!" He said

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elso added

"Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then..." He suggested

He turns to Hannah "Wait. Would we live here?" He asked thinking about the plans for the future

"Here?" Elso asked confused on what his Brother was saying

"Absolutely!" Hannah replied

"Andrew..." Elso said

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your Sisters to stay with us." Andrew said

"What? No. No, no, no, no." Elso said trying talk to him

"Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must..." Andrew was about to finish when Elso interrupted

"Just wait. Slow down. No one's Sisters are staying here. No one is getting married." He justified

"Wait, what?" Andrew asked looking at his brother

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." He asked trying to get Andrew alone

"No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us." He rejected

"Fine. You can't marry a women you just met."Elso said

"You can if it's true love." Andrew added to make him change his mind

"Andrew, what do you know about true love?" Elso asked

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Andrew replied

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me." Elso said not wanting to say anything else

Elso starts to walk away

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hannah tried to say when she was cut off

"No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. The party is over." Elso said

to the guard as she walks off "Close the gates." He ordered

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard obeyed

"What?" Andrew said

Andrew goes after Elso"Elso, no. No, wait!" He said

Andrew grabs Elso's hand and as Elso turns Andrew accidentally pulls off his glove

"Give me my glove!"Elso deamanded as he goes to grab the glove from Andrew but he takes a step back

"Elso, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." Andrew begged

"Then leave." Elso said

Andrew looks shocked and close to tears, Elso turns to walk away"What did I ever do to you?!" He asked trying to find out what he did to deserve this from Elso

"Enough, Andrew." Elso said walking away trying to quiet his brother down

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Andrew asked

"I said, enough!" Elso yelled turning suddenly ice shoots from his hand which spikes across the floor shocking the guests as they back away

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The duke said

"Elso?" Andrew asked looking at his brother alittle scared

Elso opens the door and rushes out as Elso bursts out of the castle door there's a crowd waiting outside

"There he is!" A woman said

the crowd cheers, Elso starts running through them when he is stopped by a man in the crowd

"It is him!" A man said

he bows"King Elso."The man added

Elso pushes past him and tries to run through the crowd again

"Our handsome King "The man added

he's stopped by a woman holding a baby"You Majesty? Are you alright?" She asked

Elso backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain and as he grabs the edge the fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasps in shock

"There he is! Stop him!" The duke yelled

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Ezio yelled suddenly ice shoot out of his hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the

Duke and his guards fall"Monster. Monster!" He yelled

Elso looks at his hand, as he turns the woman with the baby steps back in fear as does everyone else in the crowd, Elso runs off

"Elso!"Andrew rushes after him

"Elso!" He called out

as Elso reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath his feet freezes

Wait, please!

as Andrew rushes after him Elso takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under her foot, he starts running across the water as the water freezes under his feet

"Elso, stop!"

Andrew goes to step onto the frozen lake water but slips, Hannah who's been following Andrew rushes to her side

"Andrew!"

"No."

they watch as Elso runs across the lake as it freezes towards the forest

"The fjord." Hannah pointed out

the ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen, back in the castle courtyard the crowd start to notice snow falling

"Snow?"

"Snow?"

"Yes, snow!"

Anna and Hans walks through the crowd

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Kinghas cursed this land! he must be stopped!"The Duke said grabbing one of his guards"You have to go after him."

"Wait, no!" Andrew said

the Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Andrew

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The duke asked

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." He replied

"That's right, he is." Hannah added placing her hand on his shoulder

"In the best way." She said

"My-my brother's not a monster." Andrew said

"he nearly killed me!" The duke yelled

"You slipped on ice.'' Hannah added

"His ice!" The duke added

"It was an accident. he was scared. he didn't mean it. he didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him." Andrew confessed knowing it was all his fault

"What?" Hannah asked

"Yes." The duke replied

"Bring me my horse, please." Andrew ordered

as he starts to walk away, Hannah stops him

"Andrew, no! It's too dangerous." Hannah said

"Elso's not dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right." Andrew justified

"I'm coming with you." Hannah offered

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." He ordered

"On my honor." She said

Andrew gets onto his horse and addresses the crowd

"I leave Princess Hannah in charge." He announced

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt." Hannah asked

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me."Andrew said riding off

through the snow storm Elsa climbs up a mountain, she starts singing "Let It Go"

Andrew rides his horse through the deep snow in the forest

"Elso! Elso! Elso, It's me, Andrew. Your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault."

he hears a wolf howling"Of course, none of it would have happened if he'd just told me his secret." He said

he chuckles to herself"He's a stinker."

suddenly a tree branch snaps startling his horse knocking Andrew flying off as he sits up the horse start running away

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay." Andrew yelled

Andrew goes to grab a nearby branch to pull himself up but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of Andrew

later that night as Andrew tries to walk in the snow

"Snow, it had to be snow, he couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." He complained

he sees smoke the distance

"Fire!" He yelled

Suddenly he goes tumbling down the snowy hill and lands in the lake at the bottom, he stands and tries to walk out of the water

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." He said with his pants frozen

he walks to the house up ahead of him, he climbs the step and knocks the snow off the sign above him

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." He read then he notices a much smaller sign under it"Ooh! And sauna."

Andrew enters the building and takes a few steps inside when she hears someone calling out

"Hoo-hoo." Oaken greeted

he turns to see a man sat behind a counter

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my  
>own invention, yah?" Oaken asked<p>

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and suits?" Andrew asked

"That would be in our winter department." He replied pointing to the area which is empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe

"Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young man, the King perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" He asked

he picks up the outfit, boots and takes it to the counter

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, Sir." Oaken replied

Suddenly the front door opens and Krista enters completely covered in ice

"You and this fella." He pointed

"Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out." He said to Krista

Krista walks to the counter and looks at Andrew

"Carrots." She said

"Huh?" He asked

She leans closer to him"Behind you." She said

"Oh, right. Excuse me." He said stepping out of her way

Krista picks up the carrots and tosses them on the counter

"Woh, a real howler in July, yes?" He asked

Krista goes and picks up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department

"Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain."Krista replied

"North Mountain." He said quietly to himself

Krista places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots

"That'll be forty." He said

"Forty? No, ten." She asked

"Oh dear, that's no good."He replied referring to the rope and axe

"See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." She said looking out the window where her sled is stocked up with blocks of ice

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Andrew said

Krista gives him a cold look

"Ahem...that's unfortunate." He said

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." Offered

He wavs"Hoo-hoo! Hi, family." He greeted

Krista and Andrew turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna

"Hoo-hoo!" They said back

Andrew waves back

"Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Okay." he said putting the carrots forward on the counter

"Ten will get you this and no more." He said

"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Andrew asked

Krista pulls down the scarf on his face and looks at Andrew"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." She replied

suddenly Oaken stands revealing his very tall stature"What did you call me?" He asked

Oaken walks outside carrying Krista with one arm

"Okay. Okay, I..."She said

Krista hits his head on the sign then Oaken throws her

"Ow! Woh!" Krista said landing in the snow ahead

"Bye bye!" Oaken said walking back inside and slams the door,

as she sits up Sven comes over to her

"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." She said

Sven huffs his disappointment

"But I did find us a place to sleep."she said referring to the dilapidated barn behind them"And it's free."

inside the Oaken's Trading Post Andreq watches in shock as Oaken gets back behind the counter

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" He asked

Andrew looks down at Krista's supplies on the counter

" Uh..." he said looking out the window

inside the barn Krista, resting on some hay he starts singing "Reindeer Are Better Than People" to Sven

after Kristoff finishes singing suddenly Andrew opens the barn door and enters making Kristoff and Sven sit up with a start

"Nice duet." He complimented

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" She asked

''I want you to take me up the North Mountain." He replied

Kristoff lays back on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes

"I don't take people places.'' She pointed out

"Let me rephrase that..." He said

he throws a sack of supplies into Krista's lap making her sit up

"Ooph!" She said

"Take me up the North Mountain. Please." He asked

Krista opens the bag and finds the rope and axe she'd wanted to buy from Oaken

"Look, I know how to stop this winter." He said

Krista sighs not believing him, she lays back down on the hay and puts her hat over her eyes

"We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven." She said

a bag containing the carrots hits Kristoff in the face

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..." He said

he clears him throat and catches himself "We leave now. Right now." Andrew ordered

he steps outside and waits, Krista watches walk out then offers Sven a carrot who takes a bite and then Krista has a bite

later that night Krista takes Andrew in her sled, pulled by Sven, as they head toward the North Mountain. they fight off some wolves and make it to the mountain

as they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Anna turns and catches sight of Arendelle covered in ice and snow

"Arendelle." He siad

"It's completely frozen." She added

"But it'll be fine. Elso will thaw it." He garented

"Will he?" She asked

"Yeah. Now come on." he said pointing straight ahead

"This way to the North Mountain?" He asked

Krista chuckles and moves his pointed hand upwards

"More like this way." She said

Andrew is shocked as she catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds

on their journey they walk through a forest covered in snow and ice

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Andrew said

suddenly they hear a voice coming from nowhere "Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" The voice asked

as Andrew and Krista try to look around to see where the voice is coming form suddenly a noseless Olaf wanders up behind them

"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!" A voice said

he laughs and walks over to stand between Andrew and Krista

"Am I right?" He asked

shocked, Andrew screams and kicks Olaf's head which flies off his body and lands in Krista's hands

"Hi!" Olaf greeted

"You're creepy." Krista siad

Krista tosss the head to Andrew who immediately tosses it back to Krista

"I don't want it!" He said

Krista tosses back to him

"Woh! Back at ya!" She said

Andrew tosses it back to Krista

"don't drop me." Olaf asked

They toss it at each other for a while

"Alright, we got off to a bad start." He said

"Ew, ew, the body!" Andrew yelled

Andrew throws Olaf's head back onto his body and it lands upside down onto him

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Olaf asked

"Alright. Wait one second." He said feeling sorry for him Andrew comes over and puts his head right side up

"Oh! Thank you!" Olaf thanked

"You're welcome." He said

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf siad

"Well, almost." He said seeing something missing

"It was like my whole life got upside down." Olaf said

Andrew takes a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slams it all the way through Olaf's head between his eyes

"Wooh!" Olaf yelled

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." He said

"Head rush!" Olaf exclaimed

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." he tries to grab the little bit of carrot sticking out between his eyes"So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna pushes forward the carrot sticking out the back of Olaf's head

"What? Hey! Woh!" he saudseeing his big carrot nose sticking out from between his eyes  
>"Oh, I love it even more! Hah."<p>

"Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs.'' Olaf said

Olaf faces Andrew and opens his arms

"Olaf?" He asked suddenly realizes he's the snowman from his' and Elso's childhood

"That's right, Olaf." He said

" And you are?" Olaf asked

"Oh, um...I'm Andrew." He replied

he turns to Krista and Sven"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" He asked

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven."  
>[looking and Kristoff and Sven]<p>

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." He said

"Olaf, did Elso build you?" Andrew asked

"Yeah. Why?" He asked

Kristoff takes one of Olaf's stick arms off, looking at it in curiosity"Fascinating."

"Do you know where he is?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?" He asked

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Andrew asked

"Yeah. Why?" He asked

Krista bends Olaf's arm"How does this work?" She asked

suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Krista across the face

"Ow!" She exclaimed

Olaf grabs his arm back from Kristoff

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said putting his arm back in place and turns back to Andrew

"Yeah, Why?" He asked

"I'll tell you why. We need Elso to bring back summer." Krista replied

"Summer?" He asked

"Mm-hmm." Andrew replied

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf said

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Krista asked

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf replied

thinking of summer Olaf goes into his fantasy world and starts singing "In Summer" as he stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around him

as they make their way on the North Mountain

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Krista asked

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my Brother." He replied

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?" She asked

"Yup." He replied

distracted by Andrew's reply suddenly Krista walks into the end of an icicle which hits her nose, she carefully moves around the spike

"So you're not at all afraid of him?" She asked

"Why would I be?" He asked

"Yeah. I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." She said

Olaf turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."he laughs

they reach the mountain wall which goes straight up

"What now?" Andrew asked

Krista looks up at the wall"Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." She replied

"Says who?" Andrew asked

as Krista is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge her and he looks up to see Andrew trying to climb the steep mountain wall

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm going to see my brother!" He replied

"You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there." She advised

Andrew's foot slips"You're distracting me." He said

"Or there." She added

Andrew slips again

"How do you know Elso even wants to see you?" She asked

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." He said

we hear Andrew slipping again

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." She added

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you." He said

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" She said

"You mean the love experts?" He asked

''Yes, the love experts." She replied as Andrew continues to climb the wall

"Please tell me I'm almost there." He asked we suddenly see that he's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall

''Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?''

She chuckles "Hang on." Krista said goes to help Andrew then Olaf interrupts

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf informed

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch!" He said dropping landing into Krista's arms

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." He thanked hoping off her arms and goes over to join Olaf

they reach the ice staircase Elso had build, they look up in amazement at Elso's ice palace

"Woah." They said

"Now that's ice. I might cry." She said

"Go ahead. I won't judge." He said

he starts walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow him but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves keep slipping

"Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha." She said

Krista helps Sven back down the stairs

"Okay. You stay right here, buddy." She said

Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Krista starts climbing the stairs

"Flawless." She said examinng the ice

Andrew arrives at the door of the ice palace, holds up his hand to knock but hesitates

"Knock. Just knock." Olaf said

Andrew just stand motionless holding up his hand

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asked talking to Krista

Andrew finally knocks and the ice doors opens"It opened. That's a first." He said

before he takes a step inside he looks at Olaf and Krista"Oh, you should probably wait out here." He advised

"What?" She asked

"Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything." He replied

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" She complained

"Bye, Sven." Olaf said

Olaf turns to step inside but Andrew stops him

''You too, Olaf." He siad

"Me?" Olaf asked

"Just give us a minute." He said

"Okay." Olaf said

as Andrew walks inside Olaf starts counting down the minute"One...two...three...four..."

he turns to join Krista as he sits on the steps outside, then the doors close

Andrew walks into the palace and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling

"Woah." He said in amazing

he looks around"Elso? It's me, Andrew." He said

as he goes to walk he slips but steadies himself

"Andrew?" A voice asked

Andrew looks up and sees Elso up the balcony and is struck by his handsomeness

"Wow. Elso, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing." Andrew complimented

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." He said

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..." Andrew tried to say

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Elso begged

"But I just got here." He said

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elso said

"So do you." He added

"No, Andrew. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elso said

"Actually, about that..." He said

suddenly we hear Olaf's voice still counting down the minute

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty." Olaf counted

"Wait. What is that?" He asked

Olaf opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said coming to stand next to Andrew

"Olaf?" Elso asked

"You built me. Remember that?" Olaf said

"And you're alive?" He asked shocked at his work

"Um...I think so?" Olaf said

Elso looks down at his hands and smiles

"He's just like the one we built as kids." He added

"Yeah." He said

"Elso, we were so close. We can be like that again." Andrew said

suddenly Elso has flashback to the day he accidentally had hurt Andrew when they were children

"Catch me!" Andrew shouted

"Slow down!" Elso said

holding Andrew in his arms after striking him unconscious wither his power

"Andrew!" Elso yelled

back to present, Elso's face drops

"No, we can't." Elso said

Elso turns to walk away"Goodbye, Andrew." He said

"Elso, wait." Andrew called out

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elso said

Andrew starts climbing the stairs"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Andrew said

Elso continues to walk away

"Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door." Andrew sand

Andrew starts singing "First Time in Forever, Reprise" as Elso walks away from him

after Andrew gets hits in the heart by Elso's power he falls to his knees, Elso turns and notices what he's done, at the same time Krista rushes towards them

"Andrew! Are you okay?" Krista asked

he goes to help Andrew up

"I'm okay. I'm fine." He replied standing up

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go." Elso said

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Andrew said

Krista notices icy shadows forming around them

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"Elso asked

Krista tries to pull Andrew away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls

"Andrew, I think we should go." Krista advised

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elso." Andrew said

"Yes, you are." Elso said

he waves his hands and with his power builds a giant snowman, the palace door bursts open and the giant snowman is holding Andrew, Krista and Andrew in his hands

"Stop. Put us down!" Andrew ordered

"Go away!" The Snowman said


End file.
